gtrofandomcom-20200214-history
Alderan
A sadistic, workaholic geneticist, who lacks the ability to feel empathy and love towards someone. Profile Born in Lighthalzen within a wealthy family, however he distanced himself from them as he started his business in the black market. All his life Alderan has been a curious person, is what drives most of his actions, to the point to do unmoral and inhuman things without caring the slightest about someone's well being. Alderan tends to treat well his victims to the point that they develop Stockholm syndrome towards him. However, he is not attached to anyone or anything sentimentally. He lacks the ability to feel empathy, love and care, only being able to mimic those emotions and actions. He tends to hide his emotions behind a wide smile, but his eyes tells otherwise, showing a man that doesn't have feelings. Thus, he always hide his sight with his hair . Also, he has erratic behaviour, tending to rage when feeling stress. Alderan's behaviour changes completely towards his clientele and important contacts, behaving like a professional. Totally different from his treatment towards Gertrude. Alderan is analytic, mysterious, mostly calm person and loves to waste bad jokes on people, being slightly childish at sometimes. However, he can be easily angered, resulting in aggressive actions. At sometimes he seems lost in his thoughts and shows inconsistent but repetitive actions in his routine, like changing the organisation system for things like his clothing. Alderan can be very possessive towards someone, his jealousy can trigger his wrath, which he has trouble to handle. He would often harm himself by punching the wall or holding things so strongly until they break. Currently works along with Gertrude Moriarty, in experiments related to body enhancement. After she left him, he is only focused on his work at the black market. However, is visited by two entities that obligates him to work for them. Background Alderan was born in a wealthy family from Lighthalzen, he received the best education money could afford. However, since he was a kid his behaviour was odd, only being really interested in something when he was curious about it, it was the beginning of his scientific interests. Later on, he decides to become an alchemist and became obsessed with biology, pursuing the creation of the perfect homunculus, which caused him to kill most of his creations for being less than that, an obsession he carry on until now. To afford his life as a scientist, he started a small business selling ingredients and potions. The business grew enough for him to have a whole market network around it. With the money he gained, started his own laboratory in his house, where he does gruesome experiments, between them he managed to mass produce homunculus, which were more powerful than the normal ones. It was his start point at the black market and be well known about it, but not only because of it; also he did sell the bodies that weren't useful for him. Along his way he meets Gertrude Moriarty, providing her for bodies to test her drugs, as well as she provided him with drugs to enhance his homunculus. Personality * Curious * Analytic * Sadist * Joker * Mostly calm if not triggered. * Tendency to be possessive and obsessive. * Lacks the ability to feel empathy, love and care, only being able to mimic those emotions and actions. Trivia * Workaholic * A bit of an alcoholic * Anger management issues * Erratic behaviour * Likes to collect souvenirs * Enjoys listening to loud music Category:3rd Class Category:Mechanic/Genetic Category:Genetic Category:Characters Category:Male